


Turn (My Camera) On

by roebling



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hotel Sex, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roebling/pseuds/roebling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungri makes a video message for his Seunghyun-hyung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn (My Camera) On

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a ~~character study~~ and instead it's purposeless porn. This isn't beta-ed and it's not the greatest thing I've ever written. Also, Seungri is referred to consistently as Seungri throughout, but TOP is Seunghyun. One Seunghyun is my maximum per story. Credit to Spoon for the title, basically.

He takes the photograph in Macau. Or in Mumbai. Or Singapore.

Seungri doesn't remember, and it doesn’t make any difference.

What he does remember is how hot it had been that day. Forty degrees Celsius or something. Disgusting. Too hot even to stay inside in the air-conditioned hotel rooms. They’d performed the night before, and are flying back to Korea the next morning, so they have one entire blissful day with nothing to do, but the heat makes the thought of going out oppressive. 

One of the managers talks to the concierge and gets the pool on the fourth floor closed off other guests. It seems extravagant but in the end it’s probably easier to pull the diva card than it is to worry about nosy fans and their camera phones.

It is so hot that the cement around the pool burns the soles of their feet. They’re all in the pool except Seunghyun, who suffers in a long sleeve shirt for half the morning. There’s a dark blotch of sweat between his shoulder blades, sticking his shirt to his back. But even he succumbs. He takes off his shirt and they make fun of him for a little while but not that long because he is their hyung and they know he is sensitive and besides there isn’t really been anything to make fun of him about other than his persistent shyness.

In the pool they play chicken -- Seunghyun on Daesung's shoulders and Seungri on Youngbae's. Jiyong leans against the side wearing big sunglasses, sipping a daiquiri and cheering them all on. It’s fun, shoving at each other roughly and swallowing too much chlorinated water. Seunghyun and Daesung lose six times in a row before they give up on the game, soaked and exhausted but happy. Seunghyun and Daesung stay in a bit longer. Seungri watches them splash each other like squabbling brothers. He feels a flood of fondness for the pair of idiots he can’t really justify (except, of course, he can).

When Seunghyun’s finally done acting like a child, he pulls himself up onto the edge of the pool. Seungri is still watching. He sees the smooth shift of muscle in his hyung’s back, the flex of his biceps, the way the flat muscle in his stomach tenses and then relaxes. The effect is kind of like one of those vaguely pornographic waterpark CFs. He thinks about cat-calling; the others would laugh, but Seunghyun would get sulky and upset and go put his shirt back on, and Seungri doesn’t want that. Not at all.

Sometimes he thinks that Seunghyun is maybe the least self-aware and most deluded person he knows, and considering the crowd Seungri runs with, that’s saying something.

He takes the picture then, holding up his iPhone to frame the shot well. Seunghyun sees him and yells, indignant and incongruously high-pitched. He gets to his feet and nearly slips and breaks his neck running on the slick tile around the pool. 

“Hyung, catch!” Seungri yells, throwing his phone to Daesung, who sits and watches from a safe distance, a towel draped over his head. He lets Seunghyun tackle him. He holds on and digs his fingers into Seunghyun's solid shoulders. They fall back into the water, shouting. Seunghyun holds him under for a moment but his hyung is not that strong. Seungri shoves him off and comes to the surface, spluttering. Seunghyun tries to climb on his back and push him back under. He’s a merciless opponent.

One of the manager hyungs looks up, sleepy in the narcotic heat, and warns them that if they kill each other Yang sanjangnim is to yell until their ears bleed. 

“But we’ll be dead,” Seunghyun says, perfectly deadpan. “Won’t it be your problem, then?” 

Everyone else bursts out laughing, and then the waiter from the hotel comes back with another round of colorful drinks decorated with flowers and umbrellas and little plastic flamingos. Seunghyun climbs out of the pool again, and Seungri cannot help himself. He wraps his arms around Seunghyun’s waist and pulls him back in, earning another dunking. 

When they’re all exhausted from the heat and the pool, they go back upstairs. While Seungri fiddles with the key card for their room, Seunghyun calls the first shower. 

“Not fair!” Seungri protests on principle. He doesn’t really care. He is tired and warm and the air conditioning is turned up too high. He turns it off and opens the windows to let in the heat. He can hear Seunghyun in the bathroom, puttering. He knows what he’d like to do – he’d like to go in there and take off his own swim shorts and get in the shower with Seunghyun. They could wash each other’s backs. And stuff. 

Seungri might be the maknae but he obviously isn’t too young to know about ‘and stuff’.

But he knows the door is locked. His hyung is stupid that way.

Instead Seungri takes off his wet swim trunks and lies down on the bed. If he were neat–freak Jiyong he would be worried about bedbugs or germs or bodily fluids on unlaundered linens but if he can’t stretch out ass naked on the thousand thread count Egyptian cotton sheets in a five star hotel there’s probably not really much of a point to being a celebrity at all. 

He takes out his phone. He has a few new texts, a few emails, and he’ll get out his laptop later or maybe even go down to the hotel’s business center and respond to them, but right now he’s got other things on his mind. He thumbs over to the photo gallery. The first picture’s startling – Daesung apparently commandeered the phone he was supposed to be guarding earlier for a surprise selca. His grin is white and wide and his nose is prominent and Seungri’s first impulse is to delete the picture but upon reconsideration he decides to keep it for possible blackmail. There’s more than one number in Daesung’s cell phone he’d like to get his hands on. 

The second picture’s the one he’s looking for. It’s the picture of Seunghyun sitting on the edge of the pool, legs dangling. His feet and the lower halves of his calves dissolve into abstractions in the clear water. He is looking off to the right – talking to Jiyong, if Seungri recalls – and his profile is crisp: sharp jawline, thin lips, straight nose. Even though he’s leaning slightly forward with his shoulders hunched his stomach is flat but has enough definition to make it obvious that he works out, in spite of his reputation for laziness. His shoulders are broad, and his chest is solid, and honestly, what’s the point of looking like that, Seungri thinks, if you’re not going to show hardly anyone? Seungri believes in utilizing all available assets, on principle. It’s the only way to get ahead. 

He can hear Seunghyun in the shower. He sings to himself in there, although he denies it vehemently. It’s pointless because they’ve all heard him. Seungri knows well enough what he must look like: dark hair hanging in his face, his hands moving over his chest, down his stomach, lower, as he washes himself. He’s seen it all before, but that doesn’t make the sight any less attractive.

(When Seungri was eighteen and they were newly debuted, he was horny _all the time_. He barely got any time to himself to jerk off. That wasn’t enough anyway. He wanted more. He wasn’t stupid enough to go hook up with someone at a club, despite what his hyungs thought. No, Seungri knew that if he were going to hook up with anyone it should be someone who had just as much to lose from revealing it as he did. And once he decided to seduce one of his hyungs, it seemed obvious that Seunghyun was the best choice. He was the best looking and he wasn’t nearly as uptight as Jiyong or Youngbae. And – despite some initial protests – he hadn’t really resisted very much at all. He’d been only twenty himself, after all, and only human.)

It’s been a long time now since he and Seunghyun first did whatever it is they do. Fuck. Jerk each other off. Suck each other off. Whatever they have the time and space and energy for. And it’s good, but more and more Seungri is frustrated that his stupid hyung can be so open and so downright dirty in bed (after all, whose idea had it been that they try out fisting? Not Seungri’s – he hadn’t even really known what it meant until he googled it.) but act so stupidly self-conscious everywhere else.

It’s not like he has any reason to be. He’s hot, and Seungri’s not just saying that. Stupid, stupid hyung. He should listen to Seungri. He knows what he’s talking about. He knows what he wants to do when he thinks about Seunghyun naked and wet from the shower. He knows what he was thinking about earlier when he’d seen Seunghyun shirtless by the pool. Not a new sight (for him, anyway) but the novelty of seeing Seunghyun outside without a shirt had been a turn-on, in a weird way. 

Seungri gets up, thankful that Seunghyun takes such long showers. In the dorms, in the early days, they’d always made him go last despite the fact that he was the oldest so he didn’t use all the hot water. Seungri sets his phone on its edge on the dresser and checks to make sure the camera is pointed at the bed. He leans forward, right in the line of sight, grins, and makes a victory sign. 

“Hyung, this is what happens when I think about your sexy bod. You shouldn’t cover up so much and deprive all of your adoring fans.” He can’t keep a straight face at that.

He climbs back on the bed and sits back against the headboard. He spreads his legs wide. Seungri is a _performer_ , and this is just as much of a show as their year-end concert. He breathes in, deep, and narrows his eyes. He knows he doesn’t look stupid because he’s totally practiced this look in the mirror. It’s a winner. 

“Seunghyun,” he says, as he slides a hand down to the juncture of his thigh and his pelvis. His thumb just presses against the base of his dick, which is already half hard. “The only thing I could think about today at the pool was how hot you looked.” 

He licks his palm, sloppy, and wishes he’d planned this out beforehand so he could have had some lube on hand. He doesn’t like lotion very much – it always smells. His own spit will have to do. He cups his hand around his dick and strokes slowly. The skin is hot against his palm. He’ll give Hwang-ssabu some credit, but damn, the way he’s sitting makes his chest and arms look fucking awesome.

“I want to watch you do this, hyung,” he says. “Watch you put on a show for me. You’re so gorgeous. I don’t get why you don’t get it.” He breathes in through his nose. He’s really hard already. The idea of Seunghyun watching this and knowing how turned on Seungri is just from thinking of him makes this even hotter. He squeezes his hand just a little, right below the head of his cock. He’s always liked that, even when he was just a kind. The pain feels kind of good. 

“Hyung,” he says, and it’s weird how his voice is all high and strange. It’s not like they’re exactly quiet when they fuck, but when he’s with Seunghyun he’s not paying attention to his own voice. “I want people to be jealous when they look at me because they know I’m fucking the hottest guy in the entire country.” 

The door to the bathroom opens. 

“Yah! You couldn’t even wait for me?” Seunghyun has a towel wrapped around his hips and another thrown over his shoulders, but there’s plenty of skin on display. He walks across the room with his arms crossed over his chest, graceful like he’s usually too self-conscious to be, and stands at the foot of the bed.

“Hey!” Seungri says. “Get out of the shot, hyung.” 

Seunghyun’s eyes go wide and he jumps back like he’s been thrown. “Filming? How stupid are you, maknae?” 

Seungri narrows his eyes. “I’m making you a video message. Now sit down and shut up.” 

Seunghyun eyes the camera nervously, but he does actually sit down with no protest, turning the chair at the desk so that he ‘s facing the bed. He sits with his legs splayed, leaning back in an unconsciously arrogant pose. His hair is hanging in his face, and the pale, pale skin on his chest is flushed from the heat of the shower. 

“Now I can get back to work,” Seungri says. It’s even better now with Seunghyun watching. His hyung looks halfway between annoyed and amused, eyes narrowed and one eyebrow raised. His hands rest loosely on the arms of the chair, relaxed and loose.

Not for long, Seungri thinks. He starts stroking himself again, slowly. He licks his lower lip. "Seunghyun," he says. "Do you think the other guys know? Do you think they know what I was thinking when I saw you today?" He swallows. His eyes are halfway closed. "It was so hard pretending I cared about that stupid game when all I wanted was to suck you off while you lay on one of those loungers, in front of everyone." 

"You're just horny," Seunghyun says, but he's getting hard too, his dick tenting the white towel. 

"Nope," Seungri says. "I mean, I am, but you're really, really hot. It’s not my fault." He runs his thumb over the slit of his dick. It's shiny with pre-come, with more bubbling up. He licks his thumb clean and looks up to meet Seunghyun's eyes and grins. 

"I'm not," Seunghyun says, but it comes out dark and choked, and his hands are grasping the arms of the chair firmly now. "I'm really not." 

"Are you saying I have bad taste?" Seungri licks his lips. "I think you're fucking gorgeous. I think your eyes are gorgeous, and your lips are gorgeous, and your body is gorgeous." 

Seunghyun's face is red, and he's staring down now, but he's still hard, and one of his hands is wrapped around his own dick. The towel around is waist is coming undone and Seungri can see his flat belly, the dark thatch of public hair. 

"I think you're wrong," Seunghyun says. 

Seungri shakes his head. He's still jerking himself, but slowly, because he's so close to coming. "I'm not wrong. You're just dumb. I mean, you can believe whatever you want, hyung, but I'm telling you, you're really, really gorgeous. I wish I looked like you." 

"Oh just shut up," Seunghyun says. His eyes are closed and his fist is moving under the towel, pumping steadily. 

"No," Seungri says. He's so close to coming. He takes a deep breath to steady himself. "I'm so close to coming, hyung, and it's your fault for being so hot. All I had to do was thinking about the way you looked today: your arms, and your back, and your long legs. It's almost criminal to keep it all covered up all the time. Even right now you should see yourself -- the way your eyes get all dark, the way your stomach tenses. So fucking perfect." 

Seunghyun moans, a low noise deep in his throat. "Am I really?" he asks, but he doesn't look up. 

"Seriously, so hot," Seungri says. "You look like something out of a porno." 

"You'd know, wouldn't you? Pervert." Seunghyun says, but Seungri knows he’s just teasing. He laughs, and for some reason that's what finishes Seungri -- his hyung's choked, awkward laugh, his bright smile, the dimples in his cheeks. He closes his eyes and fists himself frantically through his orgasm. Come splatters on his belly and thigh, runs down his hand to his wrist. 

Seunghyun watches him, hand moving under the towel, and with a grunt he starts to come too. Seungri leans back against the pillows and watches him, still breathing deep to catch his breath. His skin feels too tight, and he's tired, but he feels really great. 

Seunghyun blinks lazily a few times, and then wipes himself off on his towel and crosses the room to the bed. He cleans Seungri up with the other towel, not so gently, so that Seungri squirms when Seunghyun squeezes his softening dick. 

"What was that all about?" he asks, sitting cross-legged with one hand on Seungri's thigh. 

Seungri shrugs. "Just think you're so hot. Don't know why you don't see it." 

Seunghyun frowns. "I just don't." He hunches his shoulders and stares at his lap.

Seungri smirks. "You can watch my video now whenever you need a boost of confidence." 

Seunghyun's eyes widen. "Seungri, you have to delete that. Seriously, delete it!" He pinches Seungri hard on the leg. 

"Yah, I will," Seungri says, rolling his eyes. "How stupid do you think I am?" 

"Do you really want me to answer that?" 

Seunghyun smirks, and Seungri slaps him weakly in the arm. He rolls off the bed. 

"I'm going to take a shower," he says. "You need another one too." 

"I'm fine," Seunghyun says. "I'm going to get all wrinkly if I take another shower." 

"You’re going to smell like come if you don't, and we promised the guys we'd meet them for dinner later. Do you really want that? You can tell them it’s some expensive new French perfume." 

Seunghyun's eyebrows rise. "Fine, fine," he says. "I'm coming." He gets up, and then pauses, frowning. "Seriously, you're going to delete the video, right?" 

Seungri rolls his eyes. "Of course. Now come on. You made me all dirty, so it's your job to clean me off." 

Months later, Seungri’s phone is stolen right out of his pocket when he's in a nightclub in Gangnam. 

It’s a pain and all, but he’s got a password on it so he figures he’s safe. He calls his manager and they report it stolen and he gets a new phone the next day.

And six days after he gets a cryptic text from Seunghyun telling him to go online, because someone’s leaked photos. 

Immediately, his heart drops into his stomach. He’d meant to delete that video. He should have, but he kept it for some stupid fucking reason, and now everything is going to be ruined. His hand is shaking as he types in the URL for his favorite gossip site. If that video leaked, everything is over. And worse, Seunghyun will never forgive him. 

He’s confused, because there’s no giant headline reading _’Bigbang Members Caught On Tape In Shocking Affair’_. The first article is about some girl group member and her astonishingly tiny waist. Their big gay sex tape isn’t even the second article. He’s more and more confused until half way down the page he sees it: not a picture of him and Seunghyun at all, but the stupid fucking selca Daesung had taken. 

He reaches for his new phone, and dials Seunghyun. “I bet you thought that was really funny,” he says. “Fuck you, hyung.” 

Seunghyun cracks up, laughing his dorky laugh so hard he can’t even speak. “I’ll take you up on that later, maknae,” he says, and he hangs up.

Seungri grins and smiles at the promise in his hyung’s voice.


End file.
